1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electronic device that includes a conductive adhesive film as a connection material.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent trend toward large size and slimness in display devices, pitches between electrodes and between circuits have become finer. Anisotropic conductive adhesive films may play an important role as interconnection mechanisms for the connection of fine circuit terminals. As a consequence, anisotropic conductive adhesive films are receiving much attention as materials for electrical connection.